


勿视

by mapledumpling



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapledumpling/pseuds/mapledumpling
Summary: 我想拨开你的茧壳，看清你的内里，为我一人所有
Relationships: Tachibana Kenchi/Tosaka Hiroomi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	勿视

**Author's Note:**

> 有肯吃x路人情节 偷窥情节 注意避雷

凭自己的直觉，登坂自认看人很准。即使并无所谓“人类观察”的癖好，但对于长期打交道的人，知根知底总归对自己有好处。

小说里描述的“被迷雾包裹的人”，大概也不过是作者制造悬念的借口。登坂对此不屑，坚信没有他看不透的人。

“早。”

熟悉的黑色风衣裹着个高挑的影子，深蓝的发丝晃过眼前。登坂忙从座位上站起，躬身问好。

橘——公司的前辈，让登坂对自己一直坚持的信条产生了怀疑。他经常穿的那套黑色风衣宛如雾气，将一切裹在内里，与世隔绝般不让任何人看透。他永远都是保持着作为前辈的得体，一丝一毫，不掺杂任何私人感情。

“kenchiさん很神秘呢...”休息间隙，Elly拿着水瓶凑过来，和登坂一起看着不远处和成员讨论的橘，“但是很可靠不是吗？”

登坂心不在焉地应着，眼神锁在低头思考的前辈身上，仰头将宝特瓶中的水一饮而尽。

最初只是好奇罢了。好奇他的存在，好奇他的生活，好奇他的爱好，甚至好奇他的私人感情。

人的感情复杂，无可厚非，好奇感也只不过是一时的心血来潮。只是在登坂这，似乎渐渐决了堤。潮水没过了心底的种子，滋生出无数枝蔓，一路向上蜿蜒，最终伸进禁区。

奇怪的争胜欲自心底攀爬，登坂想要看透迷雾里的橘，了解他的一切，将他从茧壳中剥离，露出最真实的内里。柔软脆弱也好，锋芒锐利也罢，这个人最真实的一面，只有他知道。

只能有他知道。

在橘递过来装着酒的礼盒后，登坂变成了橘的影子。一路穿过巷子，街上唯一亮灯的那栋复式楼显得格外显眼。登坂隐在不远处，昏黄的灯光映出他模糊的剪影。呼出的白气被埋入围巾，门牌上的号码却早已烂熟于心。

要更近一步。他就是如此贪得无厌。

今天的录制和橘一起。登坂扫到一边看手机的橘，撑住侧脸的手指骨节分明。登坂不得不想到橘家里是否有钢琴的存在。

还是不够。

登坂的心不在焉在录制开始后也没有丝毫改善。

“想问橘先生的事情，可以趁这个时候问问。”

主持上田的话让登坂窃喜，下意识开口。

“kenchiさん...住在哪啊？”

这样就，理所当然了。

被问到的人突然跟着周围一齐笑了出来，眉眼间和平时别无二致。“怎么可能在这里说啊！”

他开玩笑一般摆手。“等下告诉你。”

过于天然的话没引起任何人的过多在意。

快了。

“kenchiさん，”录制结束，登坂叫住收拾包的橘，“上次的酒很好喝，真的非常感谢您。”

橘依然浅浅地笑，说着“喜欢就好”，递给登坂张纸条。熟悉的位置在纸上静静躺着。

“地址给你。”橘依旧披上那件黑色风衣，“不过下次不要这么天然了啊。”

登坂低下头道歉，橘却摆摆手，对上他抬起的眼神。

“还挺可爱的。”

登坂目送橘的背影消失在视野中，手指摩挲着纸上的字迹。

枝蔓在心底疯长，包裹住名为“理智”的光亮。

敲开橘家的大门，登坂编了个冠冕堂皇的理由——感谢上次的酒。

橘失笑，“你不是谢过了？”登坂面前的瓷杯里被添上新茶，却还是难逃慢慢变冷的命运。

登坂只寻着卧室望去。

怪异的举动让橘也顺着他的视线望去，见他一直望向卧室的电钢琴，也不追究登坂此举是否失礼，便问道：“要弹吗？”

“kenchiさん会弹钢琴吗？”答非所问。

“勉强会一点吧。”他拿起茶杯抿了一口，“只是好久没弹了，手有点生。”

“要听吗？”橘突然抬头。

“洗耳恭听。”

电钢琴的音色没有钢琴清脆，却也悦耳的紧。只不过登坂无心欣赏，手中攥了一枚纽扣样的东西，悄悄走到床头，将它塞进床的靠枕中。

橘对此毫无所觉，依旧认认真真弹着。

一曲终了，登坂适时鼓起掌。再次闲聊后婉拒了橘留他吃晚饭的提议，仅仅留下了礼物便匆匆离开。

橘拿出袋子中的礼盒，除了一盒和菓子外，就只有一幅装裱了的画——是橘逛展时提到想要的那幅。

手指在金色的画框上停留片刻，橘摩挲着金属质地的花纹，环顾一番后，将画挂在了正对床的空墙上。

荧光屏显现的画面逐渐清晰，登坂划开屏幕，卧室的全貌顿时显现在眼前，耳机里传来布料摩擦的声音，而后归于平静。

他推门走出便利店，微笑隐在遮住半边脸的口罩里。

一切都好像从未发生，成员们对橘的印象仍然是“神秘”。登坂表面附和，却不想跟其他人分享橘的生活。

毕竟，这是只属于他的特权。

直到他注意到了橘左手中指上的戒指，以及监控器里空荡荡的卧室。

占有欲开始作祟，强烈得让登坂有些招架不住。左手中指上的戒指，其特殊意义不容他忽视。小心翼翼地问，却只是得到当事人的笑而不语。

烦躁地将自己埋在沙发里，登坂点开手机，划开屏幕的一瞬间，一直空荡荡的卧室突然有了人影。

门被重重关上。

橘被一个年轻男人推进屋子，后背撞上衣柜发出小小的闷响。

“在这？”

听筒传来的声音略微失真，却依然掩盖不住橘杂乱的呼吸。登坂紧盯着泛着冷光的荧屏，攥着手机的力道重了三分。

“不可以么？”年轻男人手攀上橘的肩，去解他扣的整整齐齐的纽扣。“又没别人。”

衬衫的纽扣被一个个解开，露出结实的胸膛，年轻男人将唇凑上去，手逐渐在下腹游移。粗重的喘息声通过藏在靠枕中的窃听器传进登坂耳中，针一样刺着神经。

似是被撩拨起了兴致，橘猛地将人翻过来压在了床上，近乎是粗暴地堵住了年轻男人的唇。

登坂的拳死死攥紧，眼前的画面扎得他眼睛生疼，年轻男人的呻吟声夹杂着喘息冲击着他的大脑，无名火起。

“坐上来。”

他听见橘命令道。

年轻男人似乎早已扩张过，慢慢坐了下去，两声满足的喟叹同时响起。橘伸手抱住男人的背，吻在肩颈处游移。

登坂死死盯着屏幕上二人的动作，橘垂着眼，睫毛投下片阴影，依旧舔吻着男人的脖颈，细碎呻吟被登坂听的清清楚楚。

橘在此时慢慢抬起眼，目光和屏幕前的登坂撞了个正着。

心底猛地一惊，尾椎突然闪过阵酥麻，有热流逐渐向身下汇去。

橘依旧望着画框的方向，身下向一处一顶，男人的声音猛地拔高，没一会儿便自己摸索着动了起来。

身下逐渐有了反应，登坂瞥开目光，将手机熄屏，隔绝一切声音倒在沙发里。

脑中画面挥散不去，橘望过来的神情让他心惊，却也有些异样的感觉。手不受控制一般地伸向裤中。登坂咬牙，手心传来阵阵热度。

他从没想到会以这种方式抚慰自己。

他讨厌那个年轻男人的存在，只有他可以看见迷雾中橘的真实样貌，别人都不行。像是孩子宝贝自己心爱的玩具，其他人染指一点都会激起他无限的怒火，只想把它藏起来，藏到不为人知的地方去。

理智渐渐被欲望吞噬殆尽，情欲攀上最高峰。登坂的呼吸随着动作变得杂乱无章，最终释放在手上。

要把属于他的东西藏起来。

庆功宴上，一直以来自律的橘难得喝得有点高。

登坂瞥着橘的酒杯附近不为人注意的，细小的白色粉末，主动接下了陪橘回家的任务。

橘被放在沙发上，皱眉揉着太阳穴，道歉道：“麻烦你送我回来。”

“您别在意。”

似乎晕得厉害，橘将手臂搭在眼上，隔绝了刺眼的灯光。登坂看着他的睫毛在眼下投下阴影，脸偷偷凑近。

卸下防备的kenchiさん，他终于看见了。

呼吸拂过脸颊，橘皱皱眉，睁开眼便看见双好看的眼睛，内里含着的复杂让橘下意识的往后仰去。

登坂慢慢凑得更近，拨开橘前额的碎发，深深望进他眼中。

“我一直想看看您这个样子。”登坂的手指滑过橘的脸颊，嘴角噙着满意的笑。

“刚刚不是看见了？”

“可我只想一个人看。”

两人近得呼吸相闻。终是橘偏过头，避开了登坂的目光。手臂突然被压住，登坂整个人靠了上来，单膝跪在他双腿间，限制他的行动。

“为什么要逃呢kenchiさん...？”登坂的笑容依然完美，“这是你家，不是吗？”

“家里是最安全的。”登坂含住橘的耳垂，话语伴着湿热的呼吸钻进耳中，“没人看见，没人知道，您说是吧？”

橘只觉没什么气力，任由登坂压着，声音喑哑克制。“你在酒里放了东西...”

登坂微微一笑，不置可否。手一路向下解开了裤链，覆上硬挺的性器。

橘的眼神锐利，紧锁在登坂的侧脸上。登坂却对此毫无所觉一般，继续着手中的动作。橘猛地起身，手臂一转，登坂只觉天旋地转，橘从上方压了下来。

“是很安全。”

唇被狠狠堵住，舌头撬开牙关疯狂掠夺口中的空气，微弱的窒息感传来时，橘适时放开了他。

“进屋。”是命令。

手指刺入时的不适感让登坂呜咽出声，橘乐于看他如此模样般，两根手指在内里探寻着。

从未见过的表情。

“您想要我对不对？”

登坂的问话让橘不禁挑眉，手指在软肉上重重一压，惹得身下人的腰猛地抬起。

“你不想？”橘反问。

气音顺着耳膜冲进大脑，搅得混沌一片。登坂拉下橘，在他耳边吐出字句。“想。”

话音刚落，三根手指完全刺入。

仿佛说着“如你所愿”般，橘的脸上浮现出得逞的快意。

“您对别人这样过吗？”

登坂抬头望进橘眼中，其内复杂不容人看懂。橘没说话，慢慢抽出手指，猛地顶了进去。

被填满的快感和痛感交杂，登坂下意识攀上橘的背，咬唇将呜咽吞下。

无所谓，之后他只属于自己。

他的表情，他的情欲，他的喜怒哀乐，全部都属于自己一个人。

直觉再次复苏，某种强烈的奇异感蒸腾而上。登坂凑到橘耳边，轻轻开口。

“你肯定爱我...”

话语轻飘飘散在空气中，被随之而来的喘息盖过。

橘再也没开口，只是挑起登坂的下巴，细细密密的吻落了下来，温柔缠绵，和最初完全不同。

你一定爱我......

再次醒来，身旁的橘却不在。喉咙的干渴感胜过一切。登坂走向厨房，中途却被一扇紧闭的门绊住。

和房间里所有敞开的门相比，这扇紧闭的门突兀又碍眼。登坂将手放在把手上，转动几次，门锁发出“咔哒”一声，缓缓打开。

和其他房间里的装潢不同，眼前这个房间，只能说勉强粉刷了墙壁，唯一引人注意的，便只有房间里那台巨大的壁挂电视。

电视的电源处闪着红光，显然处在待机状态。登坂好奇地走近，按开了电源。

屏幕被分成几个小块，映着不同的房间，像是保安室的监控屏，房间中大到家具摆设，小到角落的装饰品，一一陈列在屏幕上，不过唯一缺少了房间的主人。

登坂不敢置信地退后几步，熟悉的装潢让他如遭雷击。

是他家。

手机铃声突兀地响起，登坂看着冷光屏上显示的名字，颤抖着划开屏幕。

“登坂先生，您有看见kenchiさん吗？”

是橘的经纪人。

“我听人说，是您送他回来的，所以想问问您。”

“...他没回家？”登坂声音有些抖。

得到了经纪人否定的回答。

“家的地址在哪...？”

经纪人的语气奇怪，却还是报出了个地址。

不同的是，和现在登坂所在的地方完全不一样。

随便找了个借口搪塞过。登坂按开未接电话栏，自己经纪人的电话占了满屏，收件箱里也尽是自己从未读过的邮件。

然而无一例外，全部被点成了已读，电话被接起后直接挂掉。

身后蓦地响起脚步声，登坂僵硬地转身，看见了拿着一袋子衣物的橘。他手指间夹的钥匙卡格外扎眼。

“看见了？”

橘把衣物放在一旁地上，逐渐走近。

登坂没有动作，任凭他上前抱住自己，发间洗发水的味道钻进鼻腔，手机落在地上，荧屏突然变暗，关机画面一闪而过。

我想把你藏起来。藏起来，不被任何人找到，你的一切，都只能属于我。

那么你呢？

我肯定爱你。


End file.
